Camp Wars
by Rcx42
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb join the Firefly Boys, their first camp out is a competition against the Fireside Girls. Who will go missing? Who will grow closer? Who will grow farther apart? Co-Authored with SnowyKittens2.
1. Firefly Boys Troop 87293

**[This is a sneak preview. I probably won't update this until All Along is done. I'll put a poll up on my profile asking what pairing you would like to see in this story.]**

Phineas and Ferb were looking over blueprints on a normal Thursday afternoon, when a perky raven-haired girl walked in with her troop of Fireside Girls.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out. Anyways, what are you doing?" The young inventor inquired in a sarcastic tone of voice**.**

The Jewish girl smiled at her crush. "Just getting ready for the Fireside Girl camp out tomorrow."

"Hm, it always seems as if you're doing something with the Fireside Girls. Do you know of any Fireside Boys association?"

"Well there is a group called the Firefly Boys, if you're interested in joining. I think their first camp out is tomorrow, so if you wanna join, I think now would be the time."

"Great! Come on, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were currently searching for the Firefly Boys lodge in Danville. They had also convinced Buford and Baljeet to join. However, Buford was simply in it for the fact that he got to eat bugs.<p>

"Ferb, what does the GPS say?" Baljeet asked the silent Brit.

"Turn right, now," beeped the robotic voice of the GPS.

"This thing does not give one a lot of warning."

"You have reached your dest-" Ferb powered down the device before it could complete its sentence.

"Should we knock?"

"Eh, why not." The bully said. Phineas shrugged and tapped on the door. Silence fell in the room and a face appeared in a rectangular opening in the door.

"What's the password?" This took them by surprise, as they were not aware that there was a password.

"Wait a minute, what kind of youth adventurer's association has a password, to simple applaciants like us, who simply want to join the Firefly Boys?" An outraged Baljeet rambled.

"That's the password."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow."

"I know right, I found it sort of a pointless password in the first place. I don't even see why we need a password." The boy popped his head out of the hole and opened the door to the four.

"Wait, so you have a password but your door doesn't have a lock on it?" Buford asked.

"Another thing I found pointless. My name's Todd by the way. This is Mike."

"Hey."

"And this is out troop leader, Samuel."

"And you are?" Samuel asked from his poduim.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb.."

"I am Baljeet."

"Buford. And let's just get one thing straight, I'm only in this cuz I get to eat bugs."

"And we're interested in joining troop. I'm sorry, what's your troop number?"

"Troop 87394." Mike said, looking up from the massive jar of fireflies illuminating the center of the room.

"Cool. So yeah, we're interested."

"Great! And unlike those Fireside Girls, once you sign the waivers, you're in the troop! Here's a copy for each of you. These are just the standard waivers saying that if you get injured, sick or killed, it is not the responsibility nor fault of the Firefly Boys association."

"Well that's encouraging," Ferb said, as he pulled out a pen and began filling out the waivers.

5 _minutes later_

"Alright, welcome to Troop 87394. We have uniforms in the closet, and see me after the meeting for your red vests. That is where you keep your patches. Alright, let's continue the meeting. Item 3, the camp out tomorrow, Buford, Baljeet, Phin- You know what, can I just call you the, the..."

"Electric Walruses?" Todd said.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Fine, you guys are the Electric Walrus gang. I recommend getting tents, sleeping bags, pocketknives, fishing poles, umbrellas, hiking boots and sticks, and whatever else you thing you may need, like, roasting sticks, a lighter, etc., etc. Item 4, we need to prepare for the annual game of capture the flag against the Fireside Girls. The only reason they beat us last year is because they massively outnumbered us. But with the Electric Walrus Gang, we'll be sure to win this year!"

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Every year the Fireside Girls and the Firefly boys have an annual game of capture the flag."

"And every year they beat us." Mike added.

"But with your help we could actually beat them this year." Todd said, pointing out the obvious. "But not too hard."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Phineas spoke up.

"He just doesn't want to hurt Katie's feelings because he has a crush on her!" Mike teased.

"Hey, it is not a crush! It's love."

"Anyways," an exasperated Samuel said, in an attempt to restart the meeting. "Here's a list of everything you'll need for the camp out. We'll see you tomorrow at the camp out. Oh, and practice your capture the flag. Meeting adjourned."

[**So what do you think? This was probably the longest chapter I'll post for a while, so check out All Along to hold you out until I'm done with it, then I'll post the sequel to All Along. Or post chapters of them intermittently. R&R!]**


	2. The Meeting

[This story is now co-authored with Snowykittens2, so YAY!]

"Alright, let's get down the business girls." Isabella announced while standing at the podium. The wooden walls of the small cabin surrounding her and her fellow Fireside Girl members to allow the set up for perfect water balloon defenses and containment for everything needed Fireside Girls' objects. Then for comfort, it was skillfully decked out with old but stylish rugs and wall paper.  
>"We're going to need to train for the camp out this weekend." The raven-haired girl stated, brushing her hair back with her fingers so she could clearly see her girls with her eyes.<p>

"Why? We beat those losers every year." Holly pointed out, peering up with inquiring chocolate brown eyes.

"Things may be different this year guys. I got an e-mail from Samuel, the troop leader of the Firefly Boys, that said that Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet have joined. It may be hard to believe, but I talked to Phineas and Ferb myself this morning and they said they were going to join." Isabella informed. "And for some reason they're calling themselves the Electric Walrus Gang."

"Well, no matter what they're called, at least now you don't have to make us get the 'help thy neighbor' patch again just to see Phineas." Adyson chirped, smiling innocently, the slightest of smirks playing onto her mouth.  
>The ocean irises of Isabella set their sights on Adyson, narrowing slightly in annoyance once gazing upon her. "Whatever you say Adyson."<br>The brunette kept her grin up for a little bit longer before Ginger's words made her whip around.

"Baljeet joined? We can't beat them or he'll hate me!" Ginger exclaimed, her fingers intertwining and fluttering with worry.

"But we have to beat them! We've won the last three years in a row! If we lose, we'll be the laughing stock of Danville!" Holly argued at once.

"How hard can it be? I mean it's just capture the flag, right?" Katie questioned with a Phineas like tone. Her optimism met with silence, and Ginger and Milly exchanging silent glances. "Someone say right!" Katie shrieked.

"Katie, calm down." Isabella orders the blonde, leaving Katie to clamp her mouth shut. "It's actually not that simple. With the addition of the Electric Walrus Gang, Samuel and I have decided that this year will be three events, a white water rafting race, a game of capture the flag, and a high ropes course challenge. Whichever troop wins more events, will be crowned victor." Isabella explained.  
>While the challenges weren't life threatening, the combined info of the fact there was going to be three challenges instead of one, and because of the fact the famous Flynn-Fletcher duo would be on the Firefly Boy's side, there was reason to be concerned.<br>The Fireside Girl members exchanged anxious glances, a trickle of speculating murmurs rising to a torrent of worry.  
>Isabella drew in a breath of air. The raven-haired girl could sense her fellow members worry. The fear that they may lose to three nerds had suddenly become a possibility. While she had nothing against Samuel, Mike, and Todd personally, it was about pride for her and for the rest of the fireside girls. They had to defend the fact girls were just as strong as guys, and since nerds were ranked among the lowest in the guy hierarchy, losing to a trio of them would truly make them the laughing stock of the town, just as Holly had said.<br>No, they had to win!  
>"Girls! We cannot worry. We're fireside girl troop 46231! We never give up! We-"<br>"We aren't gonna do the Fireside Girl song again are we?" Holly questioned, flicking a stray strand of black hair from her face, dark arms folding across her chest.

"No, because that would be repetitive. We did that before we started business." Isabella reminded as she gazes at the girls in front of her."My point is that as long as we don't worry, we'll win. We haven't lost once before for a reason. We're strong! We will win! We won't let ourselves lose will we?" 

"No sir!" The entire troop chorused as they all gave a salute to their leader.

"Great! Then like every year we will crush the boys!" Isabella declared as she leapt up onto the podium, her goal being to get the energy coursing through each of the orange uniformed, patched out. "We will win yet again!" She declared again, pumping her fist into the air. "For the honor of Fireside Girls!" Her plan worked, for her enthusiasm is meant by a chorus of cheers and six pairs of determined eyes.  
>Isabella allowed the sounds to die off on their own as she settles back into her place behind the podium, silent until the cabin meeting place itself goes quiet.<br>Once the area is quiet as a mouse, the blue-eyed girl spoke again. "Anyone have any questions?" Isabella asked as her eyes scanned the crowd for any voices to say a question before they set to work.  
>At first no one replied, but a certain blonde-haired, moss eyed girl suddenly raised her hand.<br>"Yes Katie? You have a question?" Isabella asked, motioning for her to speak.

"Yes," Katie replied giving a nod. "If I miss the third shuttlecock with my rubber chicken, does Buford have to jump over the chokecherry bush before or after the girls finish peeling their tangerines?"

"Wait… What?" Isabella tilted her head to one side, like a confused puppy, staring at her like she had grown an extra head on her arm.

"Oops, sorry, wrong script. My question was, what happens in the event of a troop member being unable to fulfill their duties, due to injury or sickness?" Katie asked.

"In that event, the competition will have to be postponed, and a member from another troop is to be called in as a replacement. If members from both troops are injured, a full troop is not required, provided both troops have an equal number of members," Isabella explained, "Samuel and I will be meeting prior to the camp out to discuss the rules."  
>"Okay. I gotcha." Katie stated while nodding, everyone giving slight nods to show their understanding as well.<br>"Well then, let's get to train-"

Isabella had only just started her sentence when suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Katie stood up, her blonde hair bouncing like a bunny as she strolled to the door, and answered it to find Todd of all people standing there.

"Oh, um, hi, Katie," Todd blushed as he greeted his cru- love. "Samuel wanted me to tell Isabella that he bumped up the rule discussion to this afternoon at two o' clock."

"Alright, I'll be there," Isabella said from the back of the room. Todd gave one last smile then closed the door and walked back towards the lodge for the Firefly Boys. Isabella watched the door shut before looking to the ground, furrowing her eyebrows some suddenly.  
>"I wonder why he would bump up the discussion to two o' clock…" The black-haired girl muttered quietly.<p>

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Adyson asked with knowing glint in her eye.  
>"What is obvious?" Isabella questioned.<p>

"Oh it is obvious." Holly added.  
>"I can even see it." Ginger chirped.<p>

The raven-haired girl gave a roll of her eyes. "Then it's obvious to everyone but me." Isabella stated, annoyance tainting her voice now because she couldn't see what her fellow fireside girls claimed to see.

The Fireside Girl members exchanged glances before Katie, who is still beside Isabella, decides to try and explain things to her.  
>"Samuel clearly wants to tell you-"<br>They were interrupted by yet another knock on the door. Isabella closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. Turning on her heels, she stormed up to the door and viciously swung the door open to see Todd there again.

"WHAT?" She shouted at him, her feelings of frustration be thrown at him seeing as he was the closest soul to take it out on.  
>Todd flinched, cowering just a bit, as he stepped back into the grass, the vegetation caressing his feet.<p>

"I-I-I-I-I f-forgot to t-t-tell you the place. The fountain in the middle of town." A frightened Todd stated, pointing in the direction to clarify the whereabouts.

"Good! I'll be there! In fact… I think I'll go there right now!" She stormed out the door, giving no regards for Todd being in her way. She was bound for the fountain with no intention on going back to her troop for now.  
>It took Todd a second of tittering on his feet to regain his balance, in that time the other Fireside Girls peered out from behind the door to watch Isabella storm off<p>

"But it's only 12:30!" Todd cupped his hands over his mouth, hollering after the Fireside Girl troop leader. But she didn't listen. She didn't even turn back.  
>Isabella had other things on her mind.<p>

[So, what does Samuel want? Will Todd ever have a chance with Katie? Will the teleprompter stop getting the scripts mixed up? Find out on the next exciting edition of, Camp Wars! *echo effect*]


	3. What does he want?

(**Thanks to all who reviewed. :3**)

Water trickling in a thick squirt like stream sounded, striking a pool of water contained by a stone fountain. Minuscule waves rippled in the water from the stream flooding down into it. At the edge of stone fountain, legs crossed neatly and the palms of her hands folded over her lap, Isabella sat; letting her eyes look over the park area surrounding her.

People ran by, taking advantage of the warmth and good weather, following the path paved out by stone. Isabella's blue ocean eyes trailed over every person that passed, clearly seeking out something or someone, but she wasn't able to find it yet. Her left hand came to rest very lightly on the stone she was resting on, her fingers trailing over the sandpaper like surface.

A minute later, the raven-haired girl drew in a sigh and sat up straight, flinching at first at her bare thighs hitting the cooked cement. She drew out her legs a little then glanced down at her watch for what must have been the tenth time in the last 15 minutes. It was 2:07, and no sign of the someone she was seeking, Samuel.

"Come on. Where is he?" Isabella sighed again, speaking out loud.

It was as if fate had gotten it's cue to move time forward because the next thing she felt was her cell phone vibrate against her waist. She brushed aside a strand of her raven black hair and saw it was a text from Samuel.

_B ther n a few mins, srry 4 the dely, mting ran lngr than usul._

She could barely understand the shortened language of the text, but got the message Samuel was trying to convey. She slid the keypad out from the side of her phone, and typed a response.

_Alrght, c u n a few._

She hit send, slid the device closed with a small clank noise, then slipped it back into the pocket of her tangerine skirt. She glanced side to side once before she looked at her watch again. It was 2:10, on the dot.

She gave yet another sigh, and whipped out her pocket knife, the sharp, reflective surface gleaming in the summer light. She stared at the object for a moment before fishing out of her fireside girl uniform pocket a small block of wood she happened to bring with her. She let her fingers trail over the uneven oak wooden surface for a moment before she began to carve into the small block. She figured the if she was going to have to wait, she might as well start getting her whittling patch.

**10 minutes later**

_Isabella's POV_

I found myself smiling a little as the beginning form of my crush had begun to show on the wooden block I was slashing into. To get the whittling patch, the object carved had to be as close as possible to what one was trying to carve, leading most Fireside girls to have a picture at their side while doing this patch.

I couldn't think of any clearer picture of anything or anyone other then the naive and intelligent Phineas Flynn, whom I had practically painted inside of my head.

Deciding then to wonder how much time had passed, I check my watch again. It had felt like only a minute, but ten had already passed since I had received any word from Samuel.

'I wonder where Samuel is. It's 2:20, and I already have Phineas' hair done on the statue. I muse, my fingers subconsciously stroking the threads of hair the stick out like dull porcupine quills on the start of Phineas' wooden head. I glance to my right, then to my left, and finally spot Samuel's form striding towards me.

I hastily close my pocketknife and shove it and the block of wood back into my pocket. After that scramble, I regain my composer and rise to my feet to meet him at the edge of the pavement encircling the fountain.

Samuel nods to start off his greeting. "Hey Isabella, whatcha'-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." I warn, effectively cut him off. I knew where that sentence was going, and I wasn't going to let 'anyone' else use my catchphrase if I had any control over the matter.

"Alright." Samuel agrees without any argument, making me smile at him slightly.

"So, before we discuss the rules…" I began. "Why did you change the time of the meeting? I mean not that I mind but-" Now it was Samuel's turn to cut me off

"Yeah, actually I wanted to tell you something." Samuel informs me, eyes suddenly casting their line of sight downwards; an almost invisible thread of uncertainty entering his voice that if I wasn't listening closely, I may have missed it.

My mind is trying to make like a rabbit and leap to conclusions as to why Samuel had requested me here early, but nothing makes enough sense as too what I'm working out with what the Firefly troop leader wanted.

I really wanted him to tell me, because the desire to know… I just couldn't figure it out and that only increased my want to know. "What is it?" I press as the silence consumes the area, leaving only the ever present trickling of the fountain.

Samuel breathes deeply and wrenches his head up so my ocean blue eyes gaze straight into his jade green ones.

"Isabella… I-" He was cut off by his phone this time.

It caused me to be startled slightly since I hadn't expected the ring., but I don't show my reaction in the slightest. Instead, I contain my shock and simply let my heart beat faster.

I hear Samuel grunt in frustration and watch as he pulls out his phone. He flips it open and begins to speak to the person on the other end.

"What is it, Todd?" I was able to gather, obviously, that is was Todd on the other end. I could hear the very soft mutter of sounds from Samuel's phone, but I couldn't make out one word. All I knew was that Todd was saying something on the other line with every pause Samuel took. "Again? Seriosuly?" The male face palmed, groaning and pulling his hand down his face.

I open my mouth to ask what "again" was, but I decide not to be rude and patently wait for Samuel to be done with the phone call.

"No I didn't tell her… Well I was about to!... 'Fine' I'll be there in five minutes, make sure no one dies… Oh wait, they did all sign the release forms so do whatever you need to do to get Mike down." He flipped his phone closed and shook his head.

I give him an inquiring look, silently prompting him to speak.

"I gotta go. Sorry… Mike got stuck to the ceiling again. See you tomorrow at the camp out!" And with that, he sprinted off, leaving me alone without knowing what he wanted to say.

_What the heck did he want to tell me?_ I watch him retreating, leaving me there, not knowing, only left me in a state of frustration and extreme curiosity.

_Narrator_

Samuel sauntered into the Firefly boys cabin, his feet creating the clique squeak many come across in cartoons, and is greeted by a sight that makes him snort lightly in laughter. The rest of the Firefly boys were currently in tower formation, with Mike stuck in that old hole in the roof. Only his torso, left arm, and head were free.

Buford was stationed at the bottom of the tower, not seeming to care about the situation at all, as he choose to instead use both hands to hold a ham hoagy and munch on that. On his shoulders, with no support, the brown knocking knees of Baljeet could be seen. His eyes were slammed shut, his knuckles turned almost white by the ankles he was holding, sweat pooling on his forehead, as he struggled to hold the weight on top of him. The ankles the Indian boy was holding were Todd's, his glasses shifting with every sway, as his extended arms made platforms for the person above him; Ferb. The British male was in a handstand form, his feet straight up, and being used to support his step brother. Phineas was tottering and shaking visibly, not out of fear but lack of balance rather, as he struggled to extend his hand long enough to reach Mike. Right now though, his fingers were hardly even grazing the messy black bush hair that was Mike's.

Samuel rolled his eyes, already foreshadowing the tower's collapse, but didn't bring it up. Instead, he just decided to try and assess the situation in a calm manner.

"Hey guys." Samuel greeted, attempting to sound calm in his tone, but the tainting of frustration and disappointment managed to come into play with his voice.

"Hi." Everyone said in unison, save for Baljeet who simply croaked out a very strained "hello."

"So how did it go?" Todd asked, craning his neck back to look at his troop leader. "Did you tell her?"

"I was about to." Samuel stated with a shake of his head. "Till _someone_ called to alert me of a 'slight' fiasco." The male stated, motioning up towards the ceiling.

"Heh, sorry about that… I saw something on the ceiling, went to get it, and got stuck." Mike sheepishly said, using his free hand to wave.

"How did you even get up there in the first place?" Samuel asked.

"A magician never revels his secrets!" Mike stated with that creepy tone, but the slight laughter encasing his voice undermined any act he was putting up for that moment.

I shake my head. "You aren't a magic freak. If anything, you're a car loving freak. Ten bucks says you saw something that you could be able to use with one of the toy cars you play around with and just 'had' to get it." Samuel puts in, narrowing his green orbs of sight as he waited to have that fact confirmed.

"Guilty as charged." Mike grinned sheepishly yet again, as Phineas stopped his reaching for a moment with his blue eyes curious.

"So you invent toy cars?" The red-head interrogated curiously. "You're an inventor then?"

"Okay guys, just so you know, I'm _not_ an Indian God. So any time you want to stop the idle chitchat, let me know!" Baljeet's Indian accented words rang through the cabin, but no one seemed to pay any heed to them.

Mike, instead, locked gazes with Phineas, or attempted too since the red-head inventor was swaying at the this spot at the top of the tower. "Kind of… I just like taking apart toy cars then putting them back together in another way." Mike's face suddenly drew into a small pout. "I would do it on the "big" cars, but my dad forbids me to go anywhere near our family car after what happened last time…"

Samuel gave a light shake of his head, which Mike caught out of the corner of his muddy colored eyes.

"Like I said, I'm sorry I got stuck up here." The car nerd sincerely apologized. "I wasn't trying to stop you from telling Isabella what you needed to tell her… Especially since you were 'finally' going to do it."

"It's alright." Samuel sighed with a shake of his head, light colored hair swishing in the air.

"Love to hear what you wanted to tell Isabella, but again, not an Indian God here!" Baljeet hollered.

"You gonna be okay dude?" Todd asked Samuel, fully disregarding Baljeet.

"Yeah, I'll survive." Samuel assured as he came over to stand in front of the tower of people, though instead he gazed past it and out towards the window where the grassy hills and clear sky showed.

"I… I just can't get over the fact that I'm in love with her." Samuel stated clearly.

"What? You're in love with Isabella?" Baljeet suddenly exclaimed, eyes literally popping out of his head with alarm at this news and unfocusing him from the weight his nerd body was being forced to support. The tower began to totter, the group chorusing woahs as the tower began to sway like a small tree in the wind.

Phineas struggled to stay balanced at the very top, peering up at Mike who was still stuck to the ceiling as they swoosh away from him. The red-head, thinking fast, shifted his hips forward to get the tower to go the other way, and subconsciously calculated the perfect time to jump so he could latch onto Mike.

Once right underneath, the blue-eyed male shot up like a bullet to Mike and grasped onto his free arm, dangling from there with churning feet while the rest of the tower collapsed onto of Samuel, creating a pile of boys.

"Ugh, okay, if I had known that 'this' was going to happen I wouldn't have said anything." Samuel was the first to poke his head of the tangle of people, rubbing his head with the palm of his left hand.

Todd was next, popping out from under Buford's chin as the bully groaned in pain. "Look at the bright side, we're alive."

"Thanks for being optimistic Todd, but I'm pretty sure that's Phineas' job." Samuel stated before pulling himself from the pile and standing up, brushing off his face awkwardly then going to his Firefly boy outfit. It was then he noticed the triangle headed inventor wasn't in the pile of Firefly boys. "Uh where's Phineas?"

"Up here!" Phineas called from above. Those that were already untangled from the pile enough peered upwards to see Phineas dangling from Mike's limp arm. The red-head dropped a hand to give a wave.

Samuel blinked, tilting his head as he considered what they could do next.

"So… Are you now stuck on the ceiling too? Or are you actually getting Mike unstuck?" Samuel questioned.

"I'm getting loose." Mike reported, wiggling a little like a worm through the narrow hole. "Though I would be having better luck if Buford had hooked onto me. Phineas is too small." The red-head peered up at Mike but didn't say anything to comment.

Buford, however, growled at the comment. "I'm thick bone nerd, don't you forget it."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Baljeet muttered with a roll of his eyes. The husky bully obviously caught that because a beefy hand suddenly shot straight out for the Indian kid and captured him close to his chest. With a short cackle, Buford encased his left pointer finger in saliva and inserted it directly into Baljeet's ear.

Baljeet cringed and struggled, much to Buford's pleasure.

"Oh stop it you two." Todd muttered before looking back up at Phineas and Mike.

All of sudden, Ferb strutted calmly to directly under the two dangling males. Once under, he motioned to Todd to come over. The Firefly boy blinked before following the order and standing right next to Ferb. Both the British male and American male awaited for what would happen next, seeing as Phineas' hand was building up enough sweat to make him slip.

The red-head struggled to hold on, not thrilled by the idea of falling, but was quickly forced to plummet to the ground, yelping once his fingers slipped. Phineas did manage to hang on long enough to get Mike lose and free of the ceiling, but he too began his descent for the ground.

Ferb quickly acted, raising both his arms up to carefully catch his stepbrother before he hit the ground. Todd scrambled to do the same thing the green-haired male was doing, shifting his feet in an attempt to perfectly catch his darker skin-toned friend.

The red-head landed safely in the arms of Ferb, the latter using his body as a backboard to absorb the force of the fall mostly and leave Phineas perfectly fine. He easily succeeded, and Phineas found his footing before looking to Ferb with a grin.

"Awesome catch, bro!" The Flynn-Fletcher duo exchange a high-five at the same time a crash, like a book case falling to the ground mixed with the noise of what sounded like a stick breaking, sounded. All of the Firefly boys swiveled their necks to the stare at Todd and Mike, the latter sitting on top of the former.

"I'm okay!" Mike announced, throwing his hands up.

"Wish I could say the same for my 'spine.'" Todd croaked out, his voice literally like a toad. His glasses having fallen off in the mess, his face squished easily against his hands that were flat against the wooden floor

Samuel gave a roll of his eyes, the motion then catching a certain chocolate skinned male staring at him. "Baljeet?" Samuel asked, facing the Indian.

"So you love Isabella?" The Indian boy asked, as if having to confirm it.

"Yes." Samuel replied without hesitation, but a light shade of pink began to tint his face. "I can't help it. She's beautiful, smart, beautiful, a good leader, beautiful, feisty, beautiful-"

"You forgot to mention how "_beautiful_" she was." Buford informed from beside Baljeet, obviously sarcastic. Too add to affect, he put air quotes around beautiful.

"Did I? Sorry, I get a little lost thinking about how beautiful she is." Samuel gave a dreamy sigh, almost identical to Isabella being love struck when thinking about 'her' crush.

The bully gave a disgusted groan. "Ugh, mushy." He gagged, rolling his eyes. "You're almost as bad as lover nerd over there with his crush." Buford stated, pointing a finger at Todd who was still belly flat on the ground.

Todd's sky blue eyes snapped wide at what Buford just implied. "IT IS NOT A CRUSH!" Todd yowled as a fire began to consume his eyes, suddenly struggling violently like a trapped snake under Mike. "It's love!"

Buford rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Nerd."

"Hey he's like a bucking bronco!" The nerd on top announced. "Or maybe a bull… Yeah a bull. It's not as good as a wonderful mustang car to ride, but I'll take it!" Mike held up his left hand, the other gripping Todd's shirt like leather horse reigns. "Yeehaw!"

Samuel rolled his eyes at his two best friends and opened his mouth to tell Mike to get off before suddenly the smart Indian broke in. "But you cannot like Isabella! What about the Phinabella?"

"Phinna… What?" Samuel looked to Baljeet in pure confusion, just behind and too his right, Phineas looked as lost a puppy half way across the world from his home.

All of sudden, a large hand whacked Baljeet head, his black poodle like hair being near no protection, causing a yelp of pain from him.

"Idiot!" The Indian male glared back to his attacker, of course it being his best frenemy, as he gently nursed the spot on his head hit.

"What was I doing to deserve that, Buford!" Baljeet demanded.

"Those idiots don't know about couple names. That's their thing!" Buford exclaimed, pointing straight ahead, but at nothing.

Baljeet went silent for a few seconds before hollering. "Don't go breaking the fourth wall Buford!"

"You started it!" Buford insisted.

"Oh you are so mature!" Baljeet sarcastically complimented.

"Guys-" Samuel tried to get the two to calm down, but instead a new quarrel was breaking out.

"Get your 'butt' off of my spine you ox!" Todd snapped at Mike, still withering violently.

"Get your 'spine' off of my butt you bull." Mike teased as he continued to ride him like he was a cowboy.

"Mike! Get off of Todd!" Samuel ordered, attempting to keep control of the increasingly ascending chaos levels. Somehow, just out of the corner of his eye, he managed to notice what Phineas and Ferb were doing.

"I'm so lost Ferb…" Phineas muttered

The British male just put a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"What the heck is Phinabella? I don't understand." The red-head looked to his step brother for any sort of answer.

Ferb stayed mute, as Phineas persistent questions continued.

The various arguments, yelling, and confused voices, all wove together in a chaotic chorus. Samuel was gazing around with mouth slightly a gap as he struggled to maintain control. Very suddenly though, something happened. The green eyes of Samuel seemed to dilate just slightly as he went completely mute and stiff straight. Very abruptly, and with no announcement, the troop leader left the room, unnoticed by the other six Firefly boys.

The chorus of confusion and arguments continued for about another five minutes before suddenly, a yowl echoed throughout the Firefly cabin, shaking the room with sound. It was almost a mixture of a wolf howl, and an inhumane caterwaul of a caveman. The yowl went on for a full minute, in which time a stone  
>cinder block was thrown and smashed into the perfectly wooden floor, causing yet another hole in the cabin.<p>

The cause of this, surprisingly, was Samuel, who was atop of his podium with a slightly crazed smile, but a commanding stance to his posture. His actions didn't seem to shock Mike and Todd too much, but Mike did allow Todd up and they moved in to listen to their leader. The Electric Walrus gang, on the other hand, had wide eyes and slightly a gap mouths.

Well except Ferb. His face remained fully neutral, but he did let out a wolf whistle, not as an attraction, but as a way to express his surprise and amazement.

Seeing as the chaos had settled, Samuel leapt off of his podium and circled to stand in front of it, smiling slightly in the same manner as he was on top of his podium. "Glad that calmed you all down!" He stated, moving to fetch his cinder block.

"That's how the hole in the ceiling was caused, just so you know." Mike whispered to the four newest recruits. "He may not seem like it, but he's legally insane. He can just contain it when he wants to."

Phineas blinked but gave a smile, while Buford retreated a step, sheepishly chuckling as he wrung his neck lightly.

"Awesome." The red-head inventor stated.

"Now then, are we done with any confusion? Got enough answers?" Samuel's smile broadened, a creepy grin showing on his face that could rival Candace's smile when she was trying to get the boy's to bust themselves with their recreation of Niagara falls on purpose. To add an affect, he twisted his neck as close to making his face upside down as possible.

At first, no one seemed willing to respond, till a certain bully choose to break the silence.

"We're good!" Buford answered, apparently for everyone.

Samuel snapped back to normal with an approving nod. "Good. Now then…" Samuel strutted to stand behind his podium. "Are we ready for the camp out?"

"Yep, everything is packed!" Phineas reported.

All of a sudden, the brunette bully's eyes were sparkling, almost. "We're going to _destroy_ those girls!" Buford hollered, as he stampeded in front of everyone else, pumping his fists. "Boys rule!"

"Great! We're completely ready." Samuel stated with approval.

"Uh… Well… Not me." Mike pointed upwards. "Ceiling fiasco… Haha…"

"Right…" Samuel shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Samuel, Mike may have time to pack yet." Ferb broke in, sweeping on before the troop leader could ask what he meant. "Given the time you spent with Isabella, did you guys actually discuss the rules?"

Samuel's eyes snapped as wide as the hooves of a giraffe. "Uh… No…" Instantly catching on, the male whipped out his phone and dialed Isabella. 

"Hey! You still at… Okay… Okay… Yeah Mike is fine, thanks for asking…" The dirty blond-haired male strided forward a few paces from the podium, his focus entirely on the phone. "Yes, I know we need to discuss the rules still… Okay, I'll be there soon." Samuel gave a sigh and hung up before he gave a slight smile. "Well, maybe now I can 'finally' tell Isabella how I feel."

"I wouldn't dude, not now." Todd interjected as he hiked over to his best friend's side, slinging an arm over Samuel's shoulder, their cheeks almost touching. Even if Todd didn't notice the closeness, the latter nerd did.

"Face _just_ about touching mine." Samuel warned his friend, causing Todd to withdraw a little upon receiving the message. "Anyways, why can't I tell her?"

"Because, you 'left' her at the fountain. She's gonna be mad. And a mad girl is not good to confront about love." Todd explained. "I won't tell Katie I love her when she's mad. The moment has got to be perfect."

"I… I guess your right." Samuel sighed and escaped from Todd's embrace, facing the other Firefly boys. "Okay, it's… 3:00 now. Be ready to go at 4:00 everyone." Samuel ordered, pausing all movements and sounds briefly as he scanned the boys with his eyes, before locking onto a taller male with ocean blue eyes. "Ferb, your in charge."

"Wait what? Todd and I have been here longer then him. Why isn't one of us in charge?" Mike demanded.

Samuel raised an eyebrow before locking his green irises with Ferb's blue ones. "Because Ferb is the closest thing to sane in this place…" Samuel stated before turning and departing from the cabin.

Silence, like the total calm before the storm, encased the cabin as Samuel left. No one dared say anything for a long time, till Phineas decided to comment something.

"He obviously doesn't know Ferb." The red-head stated with a grin, looking back to his step brother, as the latter mimed slipping on the metaphorical piece of clothing that represented his new and brief leadership.

**Three hours later**  
><em><br>Normal POV_

Trees towered over the area below, dense and thick as sidewalk cement. The leaves, like the color of moss, seem to tickle the blue sky graffitied with white popcorn shaped clouds. A small V formation flies over head, squawking and making an echo into the dense Danville forest below.

A single patch of land was cleared of trees, leaving even, grassy ground to camp on and caress the feet of hikers, explores, and campers. The area had the melody of gentle sounds of the wind whistling and the birds chirping, while the faint sound of water roared near by. The damp aroma of pine wood and maple sap took over the air being breathed, as the air left the taste on the tongues of those in the area.

Currently, the area was being occupied by two groups of young kids, outfits of Tangerine and wood brown and solid blue and bright scarlet red being worn. Aquamarine tents were being hooked up in pairs or trios by each of the campers.

"Okay Ferb… That should do it!" A red-head suddenly chirped, grinning at the green-haired male beside him who threw him a thumbs up.

Phineas and Ferb were the first group done, as the admired there work from a few steps away, Ferb's toolbox in the crook of his left arm. The Firefly troop leader was the first to take notice of Phineas and Ferb being done and came over to see their work.

"Wow, you two are fast, especially for rookies." Samuel praised, circling the tent like a vulture about to dive for a corpse.

"We've been camping before. We even have our own camp at my grandparents house." Phineas replied with a smile, though his tone had no implication of bragging.

"Very nice." Samuel praised yet again

"We also did some things on the inside. Take a look." Phineas strived forward to allow a peak inside the tent but Samuel put a hand in front of the tent.

"You two… Hold up. I see tools…" The jade eyes of Samuel were narrowed into slits as thin as paper. "You two didn't use technology, did you?"

"Uh… Yeah. Why?" Phineas asked, titling his head.

"No technology. This is camping. We're roughing it!" Samuel ordered.

Phineas went silent for a second before he gave a nod. "Okay. Come on Ferb, we'll clear it out and figure out something else to invent-"

"No inventions what so ever Phineas." Samuel insisted, not even flinching at the wide eyes he was getting from both of the Flynn-Fletcher duo. "Understand?"

Ferb drew in a sharp breathe, and gave the slightest nod to show he accepted. His step brother, meanwhile, wasn't as understanding

"I… We wouldn't do anything to make our lives more 'cushy' while camping. We'll just invent things and let them disappear-" The young inventor insisted.

"No. Inventing." The light-haired male ordered again, not backing down at all. "It's because it can be a possible form of cheating. So both Isabella and I agreed to outlaw inventing or tampering of gadgets of any sort, besides phones, while camping." The male troop leader paused briefly before quickly adding. "And phones are only to be used for an emergency."

The triangle headed male gave a slight tremble while wringing his hands nervously, gazing at his suddenly very interesting feet.

The step-brother of Phineas glanced over to him with trepidation before clearing his throat to catch the dirty blond male's attention. "Samuel, I do believe it is a grave mistake to forbid all inventing with Phineas." He leaned in, whispering softly. "He can go through… Withdrawals."

Before Samuel could even respond, Ferb went on. "Let him tamper with his phone for five minutes each morning. That's all he needs. We're eating pie after an invention after 11 minutes is up typically."

The Firefly leader pinched the bridge of his nose before looking to Phineas, exhaling sharply. "Alright, phone privileges since this a direr emergency to keep you sane. Five minutes, otherwise, no inventing."

The red-head grinned brightly and gave a salute as he had seen the fireside girls do prior. "That's all the time Ferb and I need."

"Good… And do me a favor. Don't tell Mike." The leader ordered to half of the Electric Walrus gang.

Phineas agreed without even asking, and ducked inside his tent to start dismantling things. Ferb mean while gave Samuel an inquiring look.

Samuel looked over to Ferb for a moment, catching his blue eyes trained on him. "What?" He questioned.

Ferb was mute.

Only a second later did Samuel throw up his hands, exclaiming his words. "Woah, dude! Chill out! You don't have to excuse me of lying so violently. Yes, I have an alerter or motive, get off my back! You're so persistent!"

The British male's eyes put a batted a few times, eye lashes whipped up and down.

"Okay, so, I actually made the rule and suggested it… With the whole cheating thing as an excuse… Because of Mike." Samuel explain, hands coming to rest at his sides

Ferb blinked once more and instantly Samuel added. "It's because he's as insane as I can be when it comes to cars! Gosh!" Samuel threw his hands up again before whirling around on his heels and storming off.

Ferb stared off after his troop leader, only moving once given an order. "Fetch your brother, Isabella and I will be announcing the rules."

**Twenty minutes later**

The circle of boys and girls dressed neatly and formally were mute as both the Fireside and Firefly troop leaders stood at the front of the group. A dozen pairs of eyes were trained on the pair of authorities as they awaited in silence in what they would say. 

Isabella gave Samuel a sideways glance before she stepped forward, choosing to take intuitive and start explaining the layout for the camp out, a slight breeze stirring up her black locks. "This year, as you all know by now, the camp out is extended to all weekend with a much more intense schedule. This is because we have 3 challenges to complete instead of just 1." She paused, allowing for any questions before sweeping on. "Tomorrow morning will be the raft race through white waters of the river." She whirled around on her heels and pointed in the general direction of the river before turning back to the group of Fireside and Firefly members. "We'll be bringing all of our stuff and be riding to where the adults have set up the official area for the camp out. The official stage, bleachers, and everything else we're used to seeing when people come to watch our events will be there. There won't be any parents till the final day and the final event however."

Everyone gave nods to show they understood.

"The following night, we reset up camp, then the next day will be capture the flag." Isabella added.

Adyson choose to give a commentary at this point. "Which we should _all_ be very used to that game by now… Save for the… Electric… Flamingo gang…"

"It's Electric Walrus gang Adyson!" Ginger exclaimed from her spot beside Baljeet, having just been told that from the Indian male. "Get it right!"

"_Anyways_, the final day will be a high ropes course challenge and that will determine this years winner of the Fireside girls and Firefly boys camp out. Any questions?… No? Okay then… Rules?" Isabella motioned for Samuel to speak.

The Firefly troop leader eyes widened a little, shock apparent on his face, but he scrambled forward to speak. "Uh… Just a sec." Fishing out an official document with the rules, Samuel began to just read off of that. " Ehem… Rule 1, there won't be any cheating in any of the events. It won't be tolerated. Don't do it or else it will require in automatic disqualification for the team cheating. Rule 2, don't leave the campsite alone. You must have a buddy with you at all times when going out into the woods. And even if you have a buddy, don't stray too far away from camp. Rule 3, due to a stomach trauma last year-"

"-Which we can all thank _Todd_ for…" Holly cut in, giving the male in a mention a sharp glare.

Todd gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. Just across from him he noticed Katie raise a hand to her mouth, her soft giggles echoing, a bright smile that made Todd feel like he was staring at something more beautiful then a summer sunset.

It's amazing he's able to snap back to reality, no doubt from glare Samuel gave him, to be able to listen to the rest of the rules.

"Anyways, rule 3 is… No eating anything that Isabella, Milly nor I don't approve of. We are the only three with recognizing edible plants patches." Samuel explained

"Wait… Plants…" The porky male bully just seemed to have something dawn on him. "Wait, does that mean no bugs?" Buford demanded.

Isabella's arms folded over her chest, her weight shifting to her left leg "Yes Buford. Because neither Milly nor I would approve of eating bugs since we have _real_ food to eat here." The raven-haired troop leader stated.

"Plus, not all bugs are safe to eat. For humans anyways." Samuel chimed in.

That was obviously the deal breaker for the bully. "That does it! I quit!" Buford whirled around and stomped out to leave.

"Good luck finding your way back home then Buford, as you disobey rule 2 at the same time." Samuel called out in a singsong voice, giving the retreating male a smirk. "That means no one will want to help you out of here. So if you want too… You know… Survive… You'd be best to stay."

"I take no orders from nerds!" The bully snapped but whirled around on his feet and stomped back to camp, grumbling in a fit that rivaled a toddler's tantrum.

"Anyways… Rule 4, we all know the no tech rule except with phones. Mike…" Samuel gave his friend a glare.

"I didn't bring anything this year. Firefly boy's honor!" Mike gave a salute.

"Good. Then rule 5, have good sportsmanship, be civilized to one another, and save any trash talk for the events. In camp, we'll be friends." Samuel stated, looking to Isabella with a slight smile.

Isabella looked at Samuel briefly before looking to the group, though she was focusing on the girls solely. "Troop 46231!" She chorused, getting the echoing response of her girls.

Samuel snapped his focus from Isabella and quickly scrambled to whip up the boys. "Troop 87293!"

The boys chorused as well, the clearing exploding into cheers of the boy and girl kid troop members. Being the leaders, and leaving the their cadets to cheer, Isabella and Samuel extended hands to shake.

"May the best man-" Samuel began.

"-Troop." Isabella quickly cut off, as their hands intertwined. A rush of feelings bubbled inside of Samuel as his green orbs of sight locked with Isabella's deep ocean blue ones. Swallowing feelings, and putting his full desire into beat the girls this year, he slapped on the best winners look he could manage.

"May the best troop win." Samuel stated, shaking Isabella's hand with determination on his features, nearly mirroring Isabella's looks.

"Likewise." Isabella agreed.

**(Will Samuel ever find the right moment to tell Isabella how he feels? Is it really love that Todd feels for Katie? (Todd: Yes it is!) Will Phineas and Ferb be able to keep their sanity in check with not doing anything new project wise for a full weekend? Will the authors keep allowing the fourth wall to break? Find out~)**


End file.
